Des Wargs et des Elfes
by Maliedy
Summary: Chez les fils de Fëanor, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Surtout quand Celegorm ramène à la maison un petit warg en pleine croissance, avec la conviction absolue qu'il va pouvoir le dresser.


Yo ! Me revoilà, mais cette fois-ci non pas pour une traduction, mais pour une idée de mon cru. Je remercie Nat de m'avoir donné l'idée de le publier, et j'espère que cela lui plaira.

Comme d'habitude, tout est à Tolkien, sauf Himras, guérisseur elfe, dont j'ai imaginé le nom et le personnage.

En attendant, comme d'habitude aussi, il vaut mieux en savoir un peu sur le Silmarillion et avoir un peu envie d'entendre parler des fils de Fëanor pour lire ceci. C'est qu'ils ont des choses à dire, ces bougres.

Et je maudis toujours ce site pour m'empêcher d'utiliser les points virgules. Je gagnerai, un jour. J'ai dit.

Sinon, Haleth, quoiqu'on en parle peu, est une femme mortelle et l'un des premiers chefs des Edain. Elle fut à la tête de la maison des Haladin au début du Premier Âge. Elle croise la route de Caranthir, et même celle de Thingol, mais elle refusa d'être la vassale (oulaboniche) de l'un et de l'autre. Un joli brin de femme, cette Haleth.

EDIT : après une discussion avec Nat (d'Olo et Nat, allez voir son profil, si vous voulez rire de quelques Eldar ou compatir avec eux, ou si Elrond est l'elfe que vous aimez le plus au monde, elle est votre homme) j'ai remanié juste un petit passage sur Celegorm, parce que oui, effectivement, je présentais Celegorm comme moins loquace qu'il ne l'est en vérité. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Des Wargs et des Elfes<strong>

« Il m'a mordu ! »

Le cri de Caranthir n'eut pas plus d'effet sur ses frères que les dix derniers qu'il avait proférés. A ses côtés, le premier guérisseur de la maison de Maedhros, Himras, s'activait pour désinfecter son bras, sans un mot. Il était professionnel, et ses gestes précis et sûrs, mais Caranthir avait _besoin _de crier sur quelqu'un.

« Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu ? Cette horreur m'a mordu ! Ça ne vous fait rien ? »

Autour de lui, Amrod, Amras et Curufin échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils avaient bien peu d'empathie pour leur pauvre frère, mais ce n'était que justice : Caranthir n'arrêtait jamais de se plaindre. D'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir (et cela voulait dire beaucoup), Caranthir s'était toujours plaint, et était toujours en colère. Curufin s'amusait à l'appeler le Courroucé. C'était joli, vraiment, et le mot en quenya avait de jolis sons, et des consonnes qui crissaient et grondaient à souhait – mais cela lui avait valu une éternité de rancœur fraternelle.

« Par les Valar, vous êtes insupportables, grommela Caranthir. Et si ce truc m'avait blessé plus gravement ? Vous y avez pensé ? Et si je – mais faites attention, sombre maladroit ! J'ai déjà la manche détruite : vous voudriez m'amputer d'un bras ? »

Himras ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et songea aussitôt à se répandre en excuses mais Maglor, assis non loin de là, vint à la rescousse du pauvre médecin.

« Caranthir, cesse donc d'importuner Himras, il ne fait que te soigner, et c'est toi qui gesticules.

- Et n'appelle pas mon animal un 'truc' ! S'écria Celegorm d'un air outré. »

Les lamentations de Caranthir furent aussitôt oubliées. Beaucoup de sujets pouvaient diviser les fils de Fëanor, et ils avaient peu de points communs, mais une chose était sûre : si le caractère de Caranthir était légendaire, la mauvaise foi de Celegorm l'était tout autant, et le concerné se prit de plein fouet cinq regards particulièrement éloquents.

« Excuse-nous, Celegorm, commença Amras d'un ton un peu trop doux, loin de nous l'idée de te vexer, tu penses bien...

- ...Mais il semblerait bien que ton nouvel animal de compagnie ait une dentition formidablement développée, et une propension à vouloir manger de la chair humaine assez dérangeante dans la situation présente, acheva Amrod.

- Vous avez oublié son haleine de chacal, ajouta Curufin. »

Un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, adossé à son mur, Curufin semblait particulièrement se réjouir de la situation.

« Il faut également noter ses geignements dignes d'un poulet qu'on égorge, conclut Maglor d'un ton mordant. »

Ses frères se mirent à ricaner. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans le caractère de Maglor, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à supporter les fausses notes.

Celegorm se répandit aussitôt en protestations véhémentes.

« Vous avez décidé dès le début que vous ne l'aimeriez pas : c'est votre problème ! Je vous croyais à la hauteur de tous les défis, mais il semblerait que je sois le seul véritablement audacieux parmi nous. Amrod, Amras, vous savez combien il pourrait être utile durant une chasse si j'arrive à le dresser : il court plus vite que la plupart de nos limiers ! Curufin, je ne te permets pas de prendre part à cette conversation : tu te moques de ce qui se passe ici, il n'y a qu'envenimer la situation qui t'intéresse ! Maglor, si ses cris te déplaisent, toi et ton oreille parfaite irez vous amuser ailleurs – tu n'as jamais voulu que qui que ce soit chante avec toi, je me trompe ? Et toi, Caranthir, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, je le dresse pour t'attaquer à vue ! »

Les cinq concernés en eurent le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas que la frustration de Celegorm était exceptionnelle : chacun, à sa façon, avait l'habitude de faire preuve d'autant de caractère. Mais Celegorm doublait son caractère d'une éloquence particulièrement développée et d'une humeur versatile et instable. On ne pouvait mal parler quand on était un fils de Fëanor, c'était un fait - mais Celegorm avait toujours su, par éclats, par instants de grandeur, inspirer à ses auditeurs un respect proche de l'ébahissement. Car personne n'était plus imprévisible que lui : Celegorm, c'était celui qui vivotait toujours entre orgueil suprême et misérabilisme avancé, et ses frères eux-mêmes ne savaient jamais vraiment comment le prendre ni comment prévoir ses réactions. Ainsi se tenait-il là, droit, bien campé sur ses pieds, les yeux étincelants de rage et de détermination, les poings fermés, et l'air hautain et menaçant. Il ressemblait curieusement au petit animal qu'il défendait, fougueux, impétueux et ardent, mais personne ne le formula. Personne n'osa même le penser , car il avait l'air plus impressionnant et plus princier que l'ensemble d'entre eux.

Et devant ses éminentes et royales susceptibilités, Himras se sentait un peu petit.

Alors une autre voix s'éleva. Et Maedhros rit de la situation, lui qui n'avait pas pris la parole jusque là. Ses frères cadets avaient toujours eu ces sautes d'humeur absolument désespérantes, et il avait souvent dû en limiter les dégâts, mais leur façon de se chamailler n'avait pas toujours des conséquences désastreuses. La preuve : il en riait.

Et il en riait même fort. Ses frères, sans exception, n'osèrent pas l'interrompre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la capacité de le plier à leur volonté : étant l'aîné, Maedhros avait gardé sur eux l'autorité qu'un adulte possède sur tout enfant. Mais plus encore, et le regard de Maglor vacilla un instant, le rire de Maedhros leur avait manqué. Peu de temps avait passé, selon la mesure des elfes, depuis son retour des hautes cimes du Thangorodrim - siècles pendant lesquels leur frère aîné s'était entièrement consacré à leurs tribulations politiques et à leur installation en Himlad et en Himring. Il n'était plus d'humeur à sourire pour tout, comme il le faisait lors de leur enfance, et il riait peu. Alors, silencieusement, malgré toute leur obstination et tout leur orgueil, ses six frères cadets se sentirent émus.

Mais Maedhros n'était pas qu'un frère aîné impassible, ou un roi intouchable. Et il avait lui aussi un caractère bien trempé.

« Allons, allons, laisse donc ces idiots s'agiter, tu sais bien qu'ils auront toujours quelque chose à dire, dit-il avec un sourire étrange en passant son bras autour des épaules de son frère. Mais tout de même, Celegorm... »

Maedhros jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à Caranthir, qui supportait mal la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« C'est un warg. J'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte. »

Le bref silence qui s'était installé entre eux disparut aussitôt, et la cour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient fut plongée dans un chaos total. Celegorm se répandit aussi en indignations en tout genre, haussant la voix au gré de son discours. Amrod et Amras lui répondirent sans plus attendre, mille arguments au bout des lèvres, prêts à dépenser toute leur énergie dans ce débat, sans s'écouter, sans patienter, incapables d'attendre que l'autre ait fini pour accepter de parler. Curufin, toujours en retrait, en ricanait comme une hyène, mais ne manquait pas de relancer la dispute chaque fois qu'elle faiblissait : les réactions de ses frères l'amusaient au plus haut point. Parfaitement oubliés, Caranthir et sa blessure ne cessaient pas de s'indigner, et on le vit agiter désespérément des bras et des jambes dans le fond pour espérer attirer l'attention. Bien entendu, cela aggrava son état, et bientôt la querelle de ses frères fut entrecoupée de cris de douleur et des gémissements plaintifs du plus mauvais goût. Maglor ne disait rien, et n'osait pas prendre parti, mais accompagnait et achevait les discours de ses frères respectifs par un bel accord parfait à la harpe. Chacune de leur réaction prenait vie sur les cordes de son instrument, et cela avait le don de les énerver. Maglor n'en restait pas moins hors de la conversation, mais il en suivit toutes les péripéties, et un sourire fleurissait de temps à autre sur ses lèvres, pensif.

Maedhros alla donc rejoindre un instant Curufin, derrière le groupe, et échangea un regard éloquent avec lui. Curufin se raidit à son arrivée, mais leur connivence sembla lui plaire, et il accepta de lui sourire – avec cynisme, peut-être, mais avec sincérité.

Alors Maedhros sourit franchement. Il était difficile pour eux de communiquer depuis quelques temps. Aucun de ses frères n'avait accepté sa décision d'abandonner la royauté. Même leur superbe victoire à Dagor Aglareb n'avait pas amélioré leurs relations. Celegorm n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais l'avait fusillé du regard chaque fois qu'il avait pu. Maglor avait objecté qu'il était un bien meilleur roi que leur père, et qu'il avait tout pour gouverner avec sagesse et bonté – ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs brouillé avec Curufin, et ces deux-là avaient encore du mal à s'adresser correctement la parole. Caranthir avait bien essayé de protester, lui toujours plus contrarié que les autres, mais Maedhros l'avait coupé net, et avait usé de son autorité et de son ascendant naturels : après tout, c'était à cause de Caranthir qu'ils avaient été forcés de quitter leur famille, et il fallait que son cadet paie le prix de son irritabilité. Amrod s'en était retourné chasser sans plus une remarque, et ils n'en avaient jamais parlé - mais Amras lui avait glissé quelques mots de mécontentement, et tous trois avaient perdu l'amitié qui les liait.

Mais de tous ses frères, Curufin était celui qui lui tenait le plus rancœur. Maedhros savait combien Curufin était attaché à tout ce qui pouvait le rapprocher de leur père, et il avait conscience de l'avoir profondément déçu - mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de haine. C'était que la douleur de la mort de Fëanor n'était pas encore morte dans le cœur de son fils préféré, et Curufin s'était peu ouvert, même à ses propres frères. Cette souffrance qu'il portait en lui, alliée à son tempérament naturel, l'empoisonnait de l'intérieur, et Curufin s'en trouvait prêt à cracher son venin sur quiconque osait ne pas aller dans son sens. Maedhros comprenait tout cela. Mais Maedhros ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Alors, devant toute cette débauche d'énergie que tous ses frères déployaient pour se chamailler, devant cette scène de famille presque normale, à voir les uns provoquer les autres, à entendre le ton finalement badin et le sujet tout à fait ridicule de leur discussion, Maedhros sourit plus encore, et se sentit attendri. Il avait cru être le seul à œuvrer pour la paix. Il était certes le seul à l'avoir assumé au niveau politique, et il faudrait encore de nombreux siècles avant que ses cadets n'acceptent de considérer l'idée qu'on pourrait peut-être leur suggérer d'agir avec un peu plus de diplomatie. Mais, à leur façon, avec leurs caractères respectifs, ils cherchaient à améliorer leurs relations. Même Curufin, le terrible et corrosif Curufin, dont la verve n'avait eu de cesse d'éprouver sa patience, même Curufin acceptait de déposer les armes. Et cela, songea Maedhros, était un très bon début.

« Vous faites du bruit, dit-il alors sans élever la voix. »

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'élever la voix, sauf en des circonstances exceptionnelles. Son ton avait pour ses frères quelque chose d'impérial, et ils obéissaient sans plus réfléchir. Aussitôt, leurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Celegorm semblait prêt à recommencer, mais accepta la demande implicite de son frère, et s'en retourna bouder dans son coin. Les doigts de Maglor restèrent en suspens près des cordes de sa harpe, et Amrod et Amras cessèrent d'agiter les bras. Même Caranthir accepta de ne plus gesticuler dans le vide, et Curufin tourna vers lui un regard attentif, mais interrogateur.

Maedhros apprécia un instant ce silence, et ferma les yeux.

« Himras, quel est l'état du bras de mon frère ? »

Le pauvre guérisseur semblait incapable de parler en une situation si explosive. Il réfléchit, hésitant, et remarqua l'attention avec laquelle les sept frères le regardaient. Il commença à transpirer.

« Mon seigneur Caranthir devra certainement garder un bandage quelques temps, mais si sa blessure est pansée tous les matins, et s'il évite de trop bouger le bras durant les prochains jours, il n'aura très vite plus aucune séquelle.

- Fort bien. Si tu penses que ton travail est terminé, tu peux partir. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois : Himras se leva aussitôt, et leur fit une maladroite révérence, avant de s'enfuir loin de cet îlot de mauvaises ondes.

Alors Maedhros se tourna vers Celegorm.

« Il nous faut décider ce que nous allons faire de cette bête. Amène-la jusqu'ici, et nous en parlerons ensemble.

- Je refuse de m'approcher de nouveau de cette chose, dit Caranthir avec un frisson de dégoût.

- Pauvre garçon, fit Amras.

- Petite nature, poursuivit Amrod.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, répéta Celegorm, je l'ai dressé. »

Curufin se mit à nouveau à sourire.

« J'ai dit _parler_, acheva Maedhros. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de discuter convenablement, je prendrai la décision seul. »

Alors ils se turent, et Celegorm s'en fut demander qu'on lui amène son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Ils savourèrent ces quelques instants de répit. Le silence ne régnait pas souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Maedhros croisa alors le regard de Maglor, qui fut éloquent : la bataille était ajournée, mais elle n'était certainement pas terminée.

Cela ne dérangea pas Maedhros. Maglor était celui qui évitait les débats, et qui préférait l'harmonie aux conflits. Il n'y avait qu'en musique qu'il aimait la répartie et le contrepoint. Mais quand bien même il était plus diplomate que les siens, Maedhros aimait les joutes. Elles le stimulaient et l'exaltaient – d'autant plus qu'il les gagnait presque toujours.

Il fut bien servi. Le cri d'indignation de Celegorm – encore un – se fit entendre à travers tout Himring, et on entendit son pas s'accélérer et revenir vers eux comme un régiment de cavaliers s'en va à la charge. La porte de la cour s'ouvrit brusquement, et il apparut dans toute sa colère, l'animal sous le bras.

Ou plutôt l'animal en cage sous le bras.

« Vous l'avez emprisonné ! Réussit-il à articuler malgré sa colère.

- C'est pourtant toi qui le promènes sous des barreaux, fit remarquer Curufin. »

L'animal semblait en effet subir le contrecoup de sa chevauchée dans sa cellule. Vexé, Celegorm posa brutalement le tout par terre, et ouvrit la grille d'un tour de main. La bête sortit, un peu intimidée, et son pas fut chancelant.

Amras finit par éclater de rire.

« Le pauvre a le tournis !

- Tu as une façon de te comporter avec tes bêtes absolument intolérable, ajouta Amrod d'un air narquois. »

Amrod aimait également ce genre de phrases bien tournées : le ton pompeux avait toujours été sa spécialité. Maglor dut s'empêcher d'accompagner ses mots d'un autre accord à la harpe : Maedhros le regardait. Mais toute l'autorité de son frère ne l'empêcha pas de pester à nouveau lorsque la bête poussa un cri.

« C'est vous qui agissez comme des tyrans, répliqua enfin Celegorm. Ses maîtres précédents devaient très certainement le laisser en cage, et ne l'en sortir que pour la chasse. Comment voulez-vous que je l'éduque convenablement si vous ne changez pas de comportement ? »

Un silence assez gênant suivit ses paroles. Maedhros ne dit rien, mais croisa les bras, et, du haut de toute sa taille, dissimula un petit sourire. Celegorm n'avait pas tort.

« Et puis regardez-le ! A-t-il l'air vraiment dangereux ? Il est plus inoffensif que le plus faible de nos chiens ! »

Le petit warg avait certainement un côté mignon, songea Maglor en l'examinant de plus près. Il avait la mâchoire gigantesque des bêtes de sa race, et ses griffes et son thorax étaient déjà bien trop développés. Mais ses yeux étaient plus grands que les yeux d'un warg adulte, et leur fluide plus pur : il n'avait certainement pas ce regard torve et fauve qu'il avait pu croiser pendant plus d'une bataille. De plus, sa fourrure marbrée chatoyait au soleil, et il gigotait comme un chaton. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, et à la réflexion, on pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi Celegorm avait préféré l'élever, plutôt que le tuer. Il n'avait que sa voix à changer, mais avec un peu d'effort, Maglor pourrait s'y habituer.

Le petit warg poussa une sorte de miaulement, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le cri strident. Il frissonna. Il aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

« Il m'a mordu, répéta Caranthir avec lenteur mais fermeté. Attends un peu qu'il grandisse, et tu verras s'il aura l'air inoffensif !

- Attends, attends, dit Amras en levant les bras. Je n'étais pas là lorsque cette tragédie est arrivée, mais ôte-moi d'un doute : tu as été blessé par cette boule de poils ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu lui apprenais à faire des roulades ? »

Maedhros ne put les contenir, et ne put lui même s'en empêcher : tous les six éclatèrent de rire.

Caranthir devint bientôt écarlate.

« Celegorm m'avait assuré qu'il ne ferait rien ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Je me suis simplement accroupi à côté de lui, et j'ai tendu la main et ce fauve m'a mordu !

- Évidemment qu'il t'a mordu ! Reprit Celegorm. Il ne connaissait pas ton odeur, et tu es venu sans prendre de précaution. Tes gestes étaient trop brusques !

- Mes gestes sont les mêmes que d'habitude, et jamais mes chiens ne m'ont attaqué !

- Et si tu attendais que j'aie fini de le dresser ?

- Pourtant, fit remarquer Curufin, je me souviens d'une fois où Caranthir s'est fait courir après par un chien...

- Non, cette fois, j'avais vraiment dressé le chien pour qu'il attaque Caranthir, répondit Celegorm. »

Maglor soupira, et Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel.

« En attendant, ce warg n'a pas l'air bien méchant, dit Amrod en s'accroupissant près du bestiau qui s'approchait de lui en ronronnant. Il nous faudra juste être particulièrement attentif.

- Tu aimes vraiment les adverbes, aujourd'hui, remarqua Maglor alors que Curufin acquiesçait.

- Oui, je trouve que ça égaye mon discours.

- Absolument.

- Tais-toi, Curufin.

- Bon bon, mes frères, dit Amras. Réfléchissons un peu. Pour l'instant, pour peu qu'on ne l'approche pas trop et qu'on laisse à Celegorm le soin de l'élever, ce warg ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Mais vous savez combien ces bêtes grandissent vite. Il pourrait être rapidement un danger pour nous - et qui nous dit qu'il ne rejoindrait pas ceux de sa race en pleine bataille ? Celegorm, ça te briserait le cœur de devoir achever une bête avec laquelle tu as tant partagé. »

C'était dur, mais Celegorm dut en convenir : les arguments de son cadet étaient plein de bon sens.

Amrod fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as décidé de prendre la défense de Caranthir, finalement ?

- Adverbe, marmonna Maglor.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'une bouilloire qui siffle, vu la tête qu'il fait.

- Je ne siffle pas, dit Caranthir d'un ton exaspéré.

- Non, mais tu fumes, c'est déjà bien assez. »

La plaisanterie était attendue, et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard satisfait. Caranthir n'en fut que plus énervé.

« Si jamais Celegorm arrivait à l'éduquer, peut-être pourrions-nous le garder, commença-t-il, mais...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le garder. Je ne te demande rien du tout, d'ailleurs, je le garderai avec moi.

- Tu me laisses finir ?

- Caranthir a raison, Celegorm, intervint Curufin. Il avait déjà à moitié convenu de ta victoire : laisse-le parler, qu'on achève enfin cette discussion inutile.

- Adverbe, encore, soupira Maglor. Ça devient très lourd à écouter.

- Et puis tu deviens hypocrite, Curufin. Tu tires autant de plaisir de cette discussion qu'Amrod de ses circonvolutions linguistiques.

- D'ailleurs, c'est décidé, Curufin, fit remarquer Amrod. Tu m'as provoqué : la guerre adverbiale est déclarée.

- Mais certainement. »

Maedhros ne savait plus s'il devait en rire ou en soupirer.

« _Donc_, insista lourdement Caranthir pour se faire entendre, si Celegorm arrivait à l'éduquer et le dresser, je n'aurais aucun problème. Mais si vous demandez à monsieur de relever ses manches, il vous montrera qu'il est incapable de se protéger lui-même. Combien de morsures et de griffures as-tu essuyées depuis que tu as récupéré ce petit monstre? »

La figure de Caranthir était comique : soudainement très fier, le menton relevé et un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Celegorm en grommela - mais Maedhros ne voyait pas cela du même œil.

« Tu es blessé, mon frère, dit-il aussitôt en relevant la tête.

- Blessé est un grand mot, répondit l'autre en roulant des yeux. Ce genre de choses est normal durant l'apprentissage, et je ne m'attaque pas à une bête de nature particulièrement gentille.

- Assurément, fit Amras.

- Indubitablement, fit Curufin.

- Et puis, insista à son tour Celegorm d'un air plus exaspéré, je n'ai pas tant de marques que cela. Je suis encore assez doué pour éviter ce type de désagréments.

- Alors là, je me dois de te contredire, répondit Curufin. Je te signale que j'ai soigné tes bras pendant toute la semaine, tout cela parce que tu refusais d'aller voir un guérisseur. Et tu geins plus encore que Caranthir, lorsqu'on te soigne.

- Je ne geins pas ! S'écrièrent Celegorm et Caranthir. »

Être soudainement d'accord leur sembla alors incongru, et Curufin savoura un instant cette victoire, tandis que les autres riaient.

Maedhros ne riait pas. Il observa attentivement Curufin, et esquissa un sourire discret. Ses yeux étincelaient.

« Tu veux dire que tu as soigné Celegorm tout ce temps sans rien nous dire ? Dit-il alors d'une voix douce.

- L'idiot refusait d'aller voir un médecin. Il ne voulait pas que tu lui enlèves son petit warg.

- Mais tu as gardé le secret ? Poursuivit l'aîné.

- Bien sûr. »

Curufin ne voyait pas trop dans quelle direction allait cette conversation, et il fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai eu l'idée de jeter le warg dehors, mais j'en aurai littéralement entendu parler pendant des siècles.

- Zut, je voulais le dire, celui-là...

- Amrod..., dit Maglor sur un ton d'avertissement. »

Mais Maedhros ne s'occupait pas de leur guerre linguistique. Son sourire se fit joueur, et dévoila ses dents.

« Quelle délicieuse mère tu fais, Curufin. »

Et les cinq autres éclatèrent de rire, à la fois à cause de la mine déconfite de Curufin, mais également à cause de l'expression malicieuse de leur frère aîné. Maedhros ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire - mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de taquiner tous ceux qu'il pouvait taquiner.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça, Maedhros. Tu es le premier à jouer à la mère avec nous quand l'envie t'en prend !

- Je suis au moins heureux de savoir que le flambeau est passé d'aîné à cadet, et que tu as aujourd'hui pris ma place, répliqua Maedhros avec un gentil sourire que démentaient ses yeux brillants. Nul doute que tu sauras déployer toute la patience nécessaire : après tout, tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir déjà eu un enfant.

- Je n'étais pas la mère du couple ! Se scandalisa Curufin. »

Amras dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Caranthir, hilare.

« Pourtant, il me semble que Celebrimbor a bien plus pris de toi qu'il a pris de sa mère. Elle est presque inexistante, d'ailleurs...

- C'est totalement hors de propos ! Et si Celegorm se trouvait une femme, je n'aurais pas à faire cela ! Protesta l'intéressé.

- Sans doute, reprit l'aîné, mais n'est-ce pas le rôle de la mère que d'aider son fils en ce genre de circonstances ? Tu en fais déjà tant pour ton frère : qui d'autre pourrait mieux lui servir de marieur ?

- Arrête de prendre du plaisir à cette conversation ! »

Maedhros sourit, amusé. Son cadet se démenait en vain, les autres le savaient. C'était l'une des activités favorites de Maedhros, lorsqu'il sentait que l'occasion le permettait, que de les mener tous en bateau. Alors Maglor également sourit, quoiqu'en baissant la tête, plus discret - les autres ne s'embêtèrent pas pour ricaner.

Seul Curufin fulminait, et songeait à quelque réplique bien placée, qui ruinerait peut-être l'atmosphère de légèreté qui régnait entre eux, mais qui aurait au moins la qualité de le faire _gagner_. Heureusement, Maglor anticipa sa réaction, et observa le petit warg, dont la tête venait se frotter aux pieds de son banc, pour trouver de quoi mieux orienter la conversation. Et il haussa les sourcils bien haut.

« Que se passe-t-il, Maglor ? Demandèrent les autres. »

Mais Maglor ne pouvait pas répondre, trop occupé à se contrôler. Il s'était appuyé sur sa harpe, et menaçait de la faire tomber. Son dos tressautait. Il avait du mal à réprimer ses éclats de rire.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé la future femme de Celegorm, réussit-il à articuler. »

Ce fut au tour de Celegorm de virer à l'écrevisse . Il voulut aussitôt faire taire ses frères, leur faire comprendre qu'il savait que le warg était une femelle, qu'il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de leur dire - quand il comprit que rien ne réussirait à les calmer. La remarque de Maglor avait déclenché une gigantesque vague de rire chez ses frères, et on vit même Curufin tenir le bras de Maedhros pour réussir à se tenir debout. Maglor en était même à pleurer, et Celegorm finit par soupirer. Faire partie d'une famille nombreuse avait beaucoup d'avantages, notamment dans l'adversité, ou dans la solitude, mais cela impliquait aussi de devoir subir au quotidien les foudres de tous les autres. Et malgré sa longue expérience en la matière, Celegorm trouvait cela fatigant.

Alors le destin, le hasard, n'importe quoi, enfin quelque chose vint l'aider. La petite warg, effrayée par les soudains rugissements de rire de ces terribles Premiers-Nés, avait sursauté, et reculé aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Sa course frénétique, entrecoupée de miaulements étranges, la mena jusqu'aux jambes de Caranthir, qui s'en occupa alors peu, trop concentré sur son hilarité. Et la minuscule tigresse, semblant apprécier l'odeur de son nouveau protecteur, finit par sauter sur ses genoux, et s'y blottir, et s'y abandonner.

Évidemment, cela ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité - mais au moins était-elle dirigée vers une autre cible.

« Je suis désolée, petite fille, celui-là est déjà marié, confia Amras en se penchant pour passer une main sur sa fourrure. »

La petite warg n'eut pas de problème d'odeur, cette fois, et son ronronnement parvint aux oreilles de chacun des frères. Et cette fois-ci, même Maglor ne dit mot.

La figure de Caranthir fut alors impayable. Sur son visage et dans l'expression et la courbe de ses lèvres restait une partie de sa colère de départ, et il avait eu un geste de recul devant le petit fauve qui l'avait injustement pris pour siège. Mais ses yeux parlaient un tout autre langage, et il était évident pour tous les autres qu'il combattait durement avec lui-même.

« Allons, Caranthir, tu vois bien qu'elle t'a adoptée, fit Maedhros avec un sourire.

- Elle est tout de même sauvage, et impétueuse, cette petite, fit remarquer Maglor d'un air malicieux. D'abord elle t'agresse, puis elle te chérit ? Tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

- Elle connaît son odeur, à présent, elle ne peut plus avoir peur de lui, dit Celegorm d'un ton narquois. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait connaissance.

- Il faudrait que tu lui trouves un nom, à présent, tu ne penses pas ? Lui demanda Amras.

- Ce n'est plus mon travail, maintenant, c'est celui de Caranthir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui trouver un nom !

- Ah oui ? Intervint Curufin avec un sourire fin. Et que dirais-tu de Haleth ? »

A ses mots les autres se figèrent, et Maedhros lui-même haussa les sourcils bien haut.

Caranthir voulut protester aussitôt.

« Ne la compare pas à Haleth ! Tu n'as jamais vu Haleth ! Cette humaine était d'un courage et d'une fierté absolument incroyables -

- Absolument, firent Amrod et Curufin.

- Elle savait diriger ses hommes comme une vraie reine, elle était sage, et grande, et noble...

- Indubitablement, poursuivirent-ils.

- Et elle a même su répondre à Thingol, ce qui témoigne de beaucoup de bon sens ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la comparer à cette... cette...

- Ne critique pas mon warg !

- Ne critique pas son warg ! Reprirent aussitôt Curufin et Amrod.

- Oh, vous deux, c'est fini l'unisson ? Demanda Maglor.

- Certainement, sourirent-ils. »

Le silence revint pendant un instant. Cela laissa à Caranthir le temps de se calmer, et d'envisager la situation. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de cette chose, de ce monstre à grande mâchoire qui avait pris possession de ses genoux, mais c'était doux et chaud comme chat, et cela le regardait avec des yeux tendres, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que...

« Alors, Haleth ? S'insurgea Curufin. »

Retentirent alors plusieurs « Curufin ! » de reproche ou d'amusement, tandis que Caranthir recommençait à s'agiter et à contester, indigné – chose que, parmi ses frères, il était le premier à maîtriser. Et Maedhros se mit à nouveau à rire, avec une sincérité et une joie tout inédites. Ils pouvaient bien être des Premiers-Nés, et des princes parmi les leurs, figures d'excellence, de puissance, de gloire et de force, terribles guerriers, effrayants capitaines, érudits assidus, talentueux, des créatures nobles et éminentes – mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être profondément _bêtes._

Et cela lui plaisait.

« Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision, fit-il cependant remarquer. »

Les six autres, ou plutôt les sept, car la petite warg leva aussi la tête, se tournèrent vers lui.

« On ne peut pas priver Caranthir de sa maîtresse.

- Ni Celegorm de son petit.

- Mais vos arguments n'étaient pas dénués de bon sens. Cette créature est aujourd'hui inoffensive. Toutefois, elle grandira vite, et il nous faut nous assurer qu'elle ne pourra pas blesser un seul des nôtres. Celegorm, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu trouves un endroit pour la dresser hors de la cité, et que tu la laisses en liberté.

- Je ne peux pas ! Elle pourrait disparaître dans la nature !

- C'est une créature sauvage, dit gravement son frère aîné. Que tu t'y attaches est une chose, mais tu ne peux pas la priver de sa liberté. Que ferais-tu si, frustrée d'être toujours emprisonnée derrière nos remparts, elle se mettait à nous attaquer ? L'argument d'Amras ne vaut pas que pour les champs de bataille. »

Celegorm semblait réellement déçu. Cela brisa le cœur de son frère aîné.

« Celegorm, dit-il en s'avançant, je ne veux pas te priver d'un plaisir. Cette créature n'a pas l'air méchante, et tu es incontestablement doué...

- Adverbe..., gémit Maglor à voix basse.

- ...pour le dressage d'animaux. Minimiser ton talent est mon dernier désir. Mais comprends-moi : je ne puis risquer la santé de qui que ce soit pour une créature qui a tout d'abord été créée pour dévorer la chair des nôtres. Je l'affectionne, moi aussi, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner - mais il est de mon devoir de roi que de poser ce genre d'interdits et de limites. »

C'était dur, même pour lui, de prononcer ce genre de sentences. Maedhros était le premier, celui qui avait été élevé pour commander. Leur père n'avait pas épargné sa peine, et Maedhros était, de tous ses parents, cousins comme frères, le plus impressionnant, et le plus impérial. Mais il avait aussi un cœur, et il était doux : devoir condamner une créature aussi petite et aussi adorable lui demandait beaucoup.

Celegorm comprit cela. Il le comprit même très bien. Alors il regarda son frère, et l'implora.

Maedhros eut un mouvement incontrôlé de recul. Ses frères avaient jamais eu de prise sur lui. Il les avait élevés, au même titre que ses parents. Ses frères connaissaient l'irrémédiabilité de son caractère, et avaient ainsi peu d'espoir de le faire changer d'avis, lorsque son esprit était fixé. Mais il y avait une chose, une chose que Maedhros détestait presque, tellement il l'aimait, et dont ses frères avaient très bien appris à jouer.

Et c'était précisément de ce maudit regard dont Celegorm usait, suivi de près par ses autres frères. Maedhros avait ce regard en horreur, et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents devant la formidable résistance qu'ils lui offraient. Car il n'y avait rien, rien qui puisse briser sa volonté, si ce n'est la tendresse de ses frères.

Heureusement que Morgoth n'en avait jamais rien su.

« Tu pourras la garder ici quelques temps, finit-il par prononcer sans desserrer les dents, mais tu l'habitueras à l'extérieur, et lorsqu'elle sera trop grande, tu la garderas au dehors de la cité. »

S'en suivirent quelques démonstrations de joie et de satisfaction. Maglor lui jeta un regard en biais. Il aurait pu être compatissant, si lui-même ne jouait pas de ce regard suppliant lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

« Tu t'adoucis, mon frère, dit alors Caranthir. Un jour, cela te perdra.

- Et nous l'appellerons Haleth, acheva Maedhros d'un ton sans appel. »

De nouvelles protestations s'en suivirent, et chacun rit et se vexa à tour de rôle. Mais ce n'était pas grave, songea Maedhros en s'asseyant près de Maglor, qui lui jeta un regard et un sourire en biais, un sourcil haussé. Du moment qu'ils conservaient encore un peu cette amitié, rien ne saurait le troubler.

* * *

><p>J'assume to-ta-le-ment le côté fluffy de mes phrases de fin. Rien à faire.<p>

Et maintenant, tout le monde imagine Maedhros chanter "We are family... I got all my sisters with me..."


End file.
